SATURDAY'S NIGHT FEVER
by Naileben
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Goten, vegeta se pasa con las copas... Que pasara? One-shot


Un sábado en la tarde muy tranquilo en Ciudad Satán. Nada hacía presagiar los increíbles acontecimientos que sucederían en la noche, o bueno, quizás algo...

Vegeta: ¡Te digo que no iré a esa estúpida fiesta! –rugió.

Bulma: ¡Oh, sí, claro que irás! ¡Es el cumpleaños del mejor amigo de tu hijo! ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Trunks, yendo solo? ¡A nosotros también nos invitaron! Además, ¡yo no me pierdo ese baile por nada!

Vegeta: ¡Mujer, ya te dije que no voy, anda tú si quieres!

Bulma: ¡Está bien, quédate en casa, aburrido! ¡Seguramente te quedas porque no sabes bailar y te da miedo hacer el ridículo, y eso es lo que les diré a todos! ¡El Príncipe de los Saiyas no sabe ni bailar, ja ja ja! ¡Bueno, por lo menos Yamtcha sí que sabe bailar, así que iré con él! –terminó Bulma, saliendo de la Corporación Cápsula, más que harta. Sabía que había tocado el lado débil de Vegeta, pero no sabría lo que esto causaría...

Vegeta quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido Bulma. Cuando reaccionó (después de unos minutos), ella ya se había ido...

Vegeta: ¡QUÉ! ¡El Príncipe de los Saiyas no le teme a nada! ¡Y tú no irás a ninguna parte con ese desperdicio! –gritó Vegeta, y salió volando a ver si alcanzaba a Bulma. Él iría a esa fiesta aunque fuera lo último que hiciera...

Mientras tanto, en la casa Son...

–¡Vamos, Milk, no seas así, es el cumpleaños de Goten! ¿Por qué no quieres ir? –dijo Gokú con cara de preocupación.

–¡Pero Gokú, si hasta tú sabes que las discotecas son para gente joven! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahí?

–Pero Milk, si hasta el maestro Roshi va a ir, y ya sabes que él no es ningún jovencito...

–Bueno, pero no me pidas que baile toda la noche... –dijo Milk sonriendo.

Y en KameHouse...

–¿Estás listo Krilin? –dijo la A-18.

–Ssí, claro, amor... –Krilin se sentía profundamente ridículo con su cabello peinado con gel hacia atrás. Pero bueno, si 18 decía que así se veía bien... Él no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a una disco de puros jóvenes...

La A-18 apareció frente a Krilin...

–¿Y bien, qué te parece? –dijo.

Krilin abrió su boca hasta el piso, y luego se desmayó...

La A-18 pensó: ¿Acaso este vestido está muy escotado? A lo mejor fue por eso que Roshi se desmayó... Bueno, mientras se despierta iré a dejar a Marron al templo de Kamisama.

Tomó a la pequeña, y en unos momentos llegó volando adonde Dende. Allí estaban Gohan y Videl...

Dende: Vaya, parece que hoy me toca ser niñero –dijo Dende.

Gohan: Vamos, nos prometiste que cuidarías a Pan –se quejó.

Dende: Sí, cuidaré a Pan, pero ahora tengo que cuidar a Bra también... Bulma llegó hace un rato y me la encargó...

–¿Y tienes algún problema en cuidar a Marron también? –dijo la A-18.

Gohan mira asombrado el pequeño vestido rojo que lleva la androide... Videl lo nota y le manda un puñetazo.

–¡Para que reacciones! –le dijo enojada.

–Ehh, amor, tú estás más linda –dijo un babeante Gohan–. ¿Nos vamos?

Videl lo mira no muy convencida, y despegan en dirección a la Satán Disco Club...

–¿Ya se fueron? –Pikoro sale de detrás de una columna.

–No, pero ya me voy –dice la androide–. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esas son cosas de humanos! –grita Pikoro.

–Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a mi Krilin. Nos vemos... –dice A-18 sonriendo, y despega.

Dende: ¿Es cierto que se va a quedar, señor Pikoro? ¡Que bueno, así me ayudará a cuidar a los niños! Mire que ahora que Mr. Popo está de vacaciones, me cansaré mucho...

Pikoro: Mmm, pensándolo bien, mejor voy. ¡Adiós! –Sale volando rápidamente–. De la que me salvé...

En Satán Disco Club...

Trunks: ¿Tú crees que vendrán a tu fiesta? No me imagino a mi padre o al tuyo bailando...

Goten: ¡Pues claro que sí vendrán! Te lo aseguro. Y si no vienen, lo pasaremos fenomenal aquí, mira que 17 años no se cumplen todos los días.

Él había organizado su fiesta de cumpleaños en la disco más famosa de la ciudad, y estaba seguro de que sería algo memorable.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, y comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Primero llegaron Gokú y Milk. Bueno, Gokú con su traje de entrenamiento (ni los ruegos de su esposa lo convencieron de ponerse un traje más normal) y Milk con un vestido negro ajustado.

Milk: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hijo mío! –y lo mismo hizo Gokú.

Goten: ¡Gracias! Pasen, que yo me quedaré a recibir a los demás.

–Por lo menos tus padres vinieron, yo creo que los míos no van a... –Trunks mira asombrado hacia la entrada.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Goten! –dice una resplandeciente Bulma, con un vestido corto (demasiado, según Vegeta) azul.

–Mmm, felicidades... –dice Vegeta (Bulma tampoco logró que se saque su traje azul de entrenamiento)

La pareja entra, y luego llegan Videl (con un vestido violeta corto), Gohan (de terno negro y corbata roja), Yamtcha, Puar (sí, Puar y Oolong también estaban invitados, pero Oolong tuvo que ir urgentemente a una convención de no sé qué revistas) y Pikoro (otro que no se cambió de traje).

Krilin y Roshi: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Goten! Pero Goten, Trunks, qué les pasa... (dice Krilin)

Los dos jóvenes estaban desmayados a los pies de A-18...

–¡Te dije que eso estaba muy escotado!– dice enojado Krilin.

–Bah. Entremos, amor. –dice la androide.

–Sí, entremos –dice Roshi. (Nota: el maestro Roshi no volvió a molestar a la androide porque ella lo amenazó de muerte)

Y en la fiesta...

–Pikoro, no esperaba verte aquí– dice Gohan.

–Bueno, entre ser niñero y venir a una fiesta, preferí venir... –dice con resignación.

Y en la pista, los semi-saiyas lo estaban pasando bomba. Videl y Gohan parecían dos trompos, y Goten, con su nueva novia, bailaban al lado de Trunks y su pareja. Después llegaron Gokú y Milk y casi se desarmaron bailando. La fiesta estaba muy animada, pero no todos lo estaban pasando muy bien...

–Por favor Vegeta, bailemos aunque sea una canción –rogaba Bulma–. Mira, si hasta Gokú baila...

–Vamos, mujer, que a mí no me importa lo que haga Kakarotto...

–¡Sabes, saiyajin anciano y aburrido, me tienes harta, voy a bailar sola!

Vegeta no aguantó cómo Bulma le hizo un desprecio, y se fue a bailar sola a la pista.

Vegeta: Maldición, y ahora hace el ridículo... ¡Pero si piensa que con eso logrará que la acompañe, está loca!

Mientras, hicieron un concurso en la disco: la mejor coreografía ganaba una ronda de tragos...

Goten: ¿Trunks, qué te parece si participamos?

Trunks: ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Bailando tap?

Goten: Vamos (le dice al oído) ¿y el baile de la fusión?

Trunks: Hummmm... está bien...

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la plataforma del concurso, y cuando fue su turno...

Trunks: ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Goten: ¡Pues claro! Lo único que tenemos que hacer es no juntar los dedos, si no, ya sabes quién aparece...

Trunks: Bueno está bien...

Goten y Trunks: ¡Fu-sión, haaa!

Pero la fuerza de la costumbre pudo más, así que juntaron sus dedos sin querer...

Gotenks: ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Apareció el gran Gotenks que acabará con los enemigos! (aunque ya tenga 17 años sigue igual de inmaduro)

Animador (sí el mismo de los Budokai): Eeeh, bueno, esos efectos especiales fueron muy buenos, aquí tienen sus tragos...

Gotenks: Ehh, gracias, lo retiro más tarde (parece que metí las patas)...

Y rápidamente (sin que nadie lo viera), se escondió en el baño media hora, hasta que aparecieron los dos chicos, que llevaron los tragos a la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos (las respectivas parejas de Trunks y Goten, al ver lo ridículo del baile y el resultado final, los dejaron)

Goten: Bien, brindemos por mí...

Todos levantaron sus copas para brindar (el maestro Roshi ya estaba debajo de la mesa) menos cierto saiya...

Vegeta: Yo no bebo...

A-18: Vamos, Vegeta, ¿o acaso tu mamita no te deja beber?

Vegeta: Contigo no estoy hablando, chatarra parlante...

Vegeta se dio vuelta a mirar a la androide, y bueno, adivinen lo que vio...

A-18: Qué estás mirando, basura.

Vegeta inmediatamente cerró la boca y recuperó su dignidad y frialdad (en esto ayudó el golpe de Bulma, quien se había aburrido de bailar sola)

Vegeta: ¿Que acaso no te alcanzó el género para hacerte un vestido que te tape un poco más?

A-18: ¿Y a ti Bulma no te dio dinero para comprarte ropa decente?

Vegeta contempló a la androide con odio, y la ignoró.

Vegeta: Bueno, quizás sólo una copa...

Todos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Goten!

Bulma, al ver que después del brindis Vegeta seguía sin sacarla a bailar, volvió a la pista a bailar sola. Pikoro dijo que prefería sentarse con Puar y Vegeta a hacer esos ridículos pasos, y eso hizo. Mientras tanto, nuestro saiya siguió tomando ponche...

Vegeta: Humm, esto es exquisito...

Puar (a Pikoro): No cree que está bebiendo mucho?

Pikoro: Bah, él ya está lo suficientemente adulto para controlarse...

Lo que Pikoro no sabía era el efecto que el alcohol produce en los saiyajins puros (Gokú también se habría tomado otra copita, pero una desenfrenada Milk lo sacó a bailar). Dos copas (y tres, y cuatro, y más) y vean el resultado...

Vegeta: Vaya, vaya, pero si esta fiesta está mu' güena...

Pikoro: Sí, claro... ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? (Pikoro se da vuelta y ve a Vegeta con un brillo raro, rarísimo, en los ojos) ¿Te sientes bien? (sí, escucharon bien, y eso que Pikoro no estaba borracho)

Vegeta: Pero si eshtoy mejor que nunca (Vegeta se para) y ahora que lo pienso, no es bueno que mi mujer esté bailando sola en la pista, si para eso tiene a este pechito.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la pista...

Vegeta: Disculpe usted, bella dama, pero ¿me concedería el honor de esta pieza?

Bulma: Vegeta, ¿qué rayos te pasa?

Se da vuelta, y ve a un sonriente Vegeta sacándola a bailar...

Bulma: B-bu-bueno...

Vegeta la toma por la cintura y comienza a girar rápidamente. DJ Buu (sí, ése mismo) había colocado una canción romántica en ese momento, pero a Vegeta no le importó mucho el ritmo, y se pone a bailar algo como tango, pero mucho más rápido. Choca con las otras parejas, que salen disparadas de la pista. Sólo algunos aguantan el empujón...

Goten: ¿Quién diablos me empujó? (Se da vuelta enojado, pero la sorpresa lo paraliza...) ¡Tío Vegeta! ¡Trunks, mira esto!

Trunks: Quién mierda... ¡Papá!

Gohan y Goku tienen idéntica reacción. Ambos quedan paralizados y Videl y Milk tuvieron que sacarlos de la pista (después de sobreponerse ellas, claro...)

Mientras tanto, Vegeta seguía con su "baile"...

Bulma: Vegeta, por favor, déjame (En realidad, Bulma, después de la sorpresa inicial, gozó su baile, hasta que comenzó a girar y se mareó)

Vegeta: Pero si esta música es estupenda... Bueno, si no quieres bailar, bailo yo solo, amor mío.

Y un Vegeta medio borracho (¿medio?) fue a dejar a Bulma a una mesa, le dio un beso apasionado y volvió a la pista, donde por supuesto no había nadie, ¿quien iba a querer bailar al lado de un tornado?

DJ Buu cambió de tema, y colocó una música trance. Imagínense el resultado... Vegeta quedó un poco desconcertado, pero después sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa y comenzó de nuevo. Se movía con mucho ritmo, y su cabello, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cintura, todo su cuerpo ondulaban al ritmo de la música...

Goten: Oye, Trunks, tu padre baila muy bien...

Trunks: Ehhh, sí, sí...

Pikoro lo observaba con la boca abierta, Yamtcha estaba muy ocupado con una joven, Gokú, después de despertar, se sentó a observarlo muy divertido...

Gokú: Vaya, ese Vegeta tiene unos talentos muy ocultos.

Milk: Maldición, ahora ese baka quiere bailar solo...

Vegeta seguía en la pista bailando solo, desenfrenadamente, como nunca antes en su vida. El sudor recorría su musculoso cuerpo, pero él no le daba importancia, seguía agitándose al ritmo de la música como en éxtasis. Sus brazos, su cintura, se movían al ritmo del trance, y sus ojos cerrados le impedían ver las caras de "los muchachos".

Mientras, en una mesa...

Yamtcha: Te amo, mi amor...

Yumiko: ¿Quién será ese hombre tan guapo?

Yamtcha: ¡QUÉEE! ¡QUÉ DIJISTE!

Yumiko: Ese ejemplar extraordinario de hombre que está en la pista...

Yamtcha: Mira, Yumiko, si no me quieres, dímelo inmediatamente...

Yumiko: Chao entonces...

Yamtcha se levantó al ver que su ex-conquista se iba, y se fue dispuesto a darle un buen golpe al tipo ése de la pista... Cuando le vio la cara, cambió de parecer y se fue a sentar...

Yamtcha: Maldito Vegeta, hasta borracho me quita las minas...

Krilin: Rayos, debí haber traído mi cámara

18: (pensando): Vaya, no pensé que Vegeta fuera tan sexy...

La pobre Bulma, una vez que se repuso de la sorpresa, al ver que su marido seguía dando su numerito, se volvió a desmayar, y a Goten le había dado un ataque de risa y estaba en su silla apretándose el estómago. El resto de la gente que estaba en la pista arrancó aterrorizada (bueno, los hombres, porque las mujeres se quedaron a ver a ese hombre guapísimo que bailaba solo en la pista).

Yumiko: ¿Quién será ese mino que baila en la pista?

Misato: No tengo idea, pero daría un brazo por darle un besote...

Yumiko: ¿Tú crees que dé funciones en privado?

Bulma estaba inconsciente, pero al oír esto, se recuperó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la mujer...

Bulma: ¿Quién rayos te crees! ¡Él viene conmigo!

Misato: Pues yo lo veo bailando solo...

En ese momento el ki de Bulma se incrementó violentamente y un viento comenzó a agitar su pelo (y su minifalda, para delicia de todos los hombres), y le dio un golpe a Misato. La pobre fue a parar al otro extremo de la pista, con varios dientes menos, y más encima Bulma le iba a seguir pegando, si no es por Trunks, que la detiene.

Trunks: ¡Mamá, cálmate!

Bulma: ¡Déjame tranquila, voy a matar a esa zorra! (parece que muchos años al lado de Vegeta la afectaron)

Trunks tuvo que emplear algunos de sus recursos (un golpe en la nuca) para que Bulma se tranquilice...

Mientras tanto, Vegeta había comenzado a hacer saltos acrobáticos por toda la pista. DJ Buu no podía aguantar la risa, y colocó música aún más rápida. Vegeta, al verse "exigido" comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas...

Vegeta: Essta fiesta está fenomenal, pero si cree ese guatón descerebrado que voy a dejar de bailar sólo porque me cambió la música, está muy equivocado...

Gokú: Bueno, creo que basta de ridículo por una noche. Voy a calmar a Vegeta...

A-18: Vamos, Gokú, déjalo un ratito más, qué te cuesta...

Todos: ¡POR FAVOR, GOKÚ!

Gokú: Lo siento, no soporto ver eso... (aunque en realidad igual estaba gozando con el baile de Vegeta, su honor de guerrero le impidió dejar a su compañero más tiempo en esa situación :)

Gokú: Ya, Vegeta, ven a sentarte...

Vegeta: Y quién diablos eres tú... ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Gokú!

Gokú: ¡QUÉ DIJISTE!

Vegeta: Acaso tú no eres Gokú? (con una gran sonrisa)

Gokú: Ehh, sí, pero ya vámonos.

Vegeta: Ni loco, esto está muy güeno.

Gokú: ¡Vamos, si estás borracho!

Vegeta: Bah, cállate, estúpido saiyajin. ¡O acaso crees que no sé controlarme!

Gokú: ¡Vámonos o tendré que golpearte!

Vegeta: A ver, atrévete...

Gokú trató de golpearlo, pero Vegeta fue más rápido, y lo esquivó. De un salto se puso lejos de su alcance y siguió bailando...

Gokú: Maldición, sí que está loco.

Pikoro: ¡Gohan, Trunks, Goten, ayuden a sacar a Vegeta sin escándalo!

Los muchachos (que estaban comiendo palomitas de maíz viendo la escena) partieron inmediatamente (bueno, en realidad les costó un poquito), y rodearon a Vegeta...

Vegeta se paró al centro de la pista, y continuó bailando, hasta que empezó a elevar su ki, su cuerpo empezó a brillar y su pelo se volvió amarillo...

Todos: ¡Se volvió un SSJ!

Todas las mujeres: ¡OH, PERO QUÉ MINO!

Vegeta: (mirándolas con su nueva mirada verdeazul) Gracias, nenas. Esto es por ustedes...

Y comenzó a girar y girar, disparando hacia el techo unos cuantos energy-ha. Toda la gente, lejos de asustarse, comenzaron a aplaudirlo por los estupendos "fuegos artificiales" (pensaron que era una sorpresa de Mr. Satán)

Gokú comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio a Vegeta transformarse, así que con una señal suya Goten, Trunks, y Gohan se transformaron en SSJ y sujetaron a Vegeta antes de que hiciera más destrozos, y se fueron volando por el hueco del techo...

Pikoro: Bueno, el "príncipe ha dejado el edificio" y parece que es hora de irnos. ¡Vamos, ayuden a buscar al resto!

Videl, Krilin y A-18 empezaron a buscar a los demás. Krilin sacó a Yamtcha de debajo de una mesa, muerto (de borracho), Videl se llevó a Bulma, que seguía inconsciente, y a Milk, y A-18 agarró al maestro Roshi, y junto con Puar se fueron todos volando por el techo...

**EPÍLOGO**

Al otro día...

Capsule Corp, 11 de la mañana...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Se escucha un grito desgarrador que rompe la tranquilidad de la mañana...

Bulma: ¡Y AHORA QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA!

Vegeta: Ayayay, me duele la cabeza...

Bulma: ¡Y para eso me despiertas!

Vegeta: Shi, shi, shi, mujer, por favor, no me grites...

Bulma: Bueno, mejor será que te traiga un café...

Kamehouse, 11 de la mañana...

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Dos gritos desgarradores rompen la tranquilidad de la mañana...

A-18: ¡Y AHORA QUÉ LES PASA!

Yamtcha y Roshi: ¡Nos duele la cabeza!

A-18: ¡Hey tú, el gato volador, tráeles un café! (Puar parte más que rápido a la cocina)

Llega Krilin, y va donde la A-18...

Krilin: ¿Ya se despertaron, amor?

A-18: Sí. Esos dos sí que se emborracharon...

Krilin: Y mejor ni hablar de Vegeta, vampiro de las viñas. ¡Qué función nos dio anoche, ja ja ja! Qué lástima que nunca volveremos a ver algo así...

A-18: ¿Y quién te dijo que no?

Krilin: ¿De qué hablas?

A-18 (con una sonrisa maligna): Había olvidado decirte que tengo un dispositivo de grabación en mis ojos, y ya tengo la actuación de Vegeta en VHS...

En Capsule Corp...

Vegeta: ¡QUE YO HICE QUÉ! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

El Príncipe de los Saiyajins siguió gritando histérico, dándose cabezazos en las paredes (y de paso destruyendo la habitación)

Bulma: ¡Eso mismo! ¡Nadie te obligó a tomar!

Vegeta: ¡Y yo cómo diablos iba a saber que no debo beber!

Bulma: Bueno, eso ya no importa. Ya pasó, y pronto todos lo olvidarán...

Vegeta: ¡Eso espero, mierda! ¡Malditos humanos, malditas fiestas, MALDITOS CUMPLEAÑOS!

Bulma (pensando): ¿Habrá funcionado el dispositivo de grabación que le puse a A-18?

Y es por eso que cada vez que se reúnen los guerreros Z cuando están en paz (reuniones a las que Vegeta nunca va, porque "el príncipe de los saiyajins no se junta con basuras"), salen todos muertos de la risa, ya que han visto una película increíble...

**F I N**


End file.
